


Love

by paper75fire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, Short & Sweet, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper75fire/pseuds/paper75fire
Summary: Jenna questions love.





	Love

What the fuck even _is_ love?

Jenna sure as hell doesn’t know

Even after spreading news on it around the school for so long

She thinks she might hate it

Can you blame her though?

It stole Chloe and Brooke junior year

A year lonely enough already

Maybe Jenna could learn to like love?

It seems to make Christine and Jeremy happy

Jake too

So maybe she could give it a chance

Maybe she could even forgive it for acting as another barrier between her and her friends

Another isolation from her peers

Another reason for no one to care

Maybe


End file.
